A nos souvenirs
by Nevanlinna
Summary: "Malgré le calme de la nuit, un chat hanté ne pouvait dormir. Habité par les fantômes du passé, accusé de remords et de regrets, il s'ébroua avant de sortir de la tanière des guerriers. Sa gueule s'ouvrit pour pousser un miaulement de désespoir muet..." OS sur un couple emblématique de la série.


Chalut chalut !

Alors voilà, je m'y suis mise. Ma première fanfiction ! Sur la magnifique série qu'est La Guerre Des Clans, bien évidemment. Bêtatisé (et mis de force) par ma super **Nodoka997** !

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

À nos souvenirs...

Une douce brise venait effleurer les rares feuilles restantes des arbres. La saison des feuilles mortes approchait à grands pas. Surpris par le bruissement soudain, un mulot fila se cacher dans un épais taillis. Seul le hululement d'une chouette solitaire osait troubler le silence de la forêt endormie. Au loin, camouflés derrière une épaisse barrière de ronces quasi infranchissable, de nombreux chats s'adonnaient à des rêves paisibles et heureux.

Cependant, malgré le calme de la nuit, un chat hanté ne pouvait dormir. Habité par les fantômes du passé, accusé de remords et de regrets, il cligna lentement des yeux. Un faible soupir s'échappa de sa gueule tandis qu'il balayait le camp désert. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil envieux à ses camarades dans les bras de Morphée, il s'ébroua avant de sortir de la tanière des guerriers. Il ébouriffa ses poils épais pour lutter contre la fraîcheur puis leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages voilaient la lune bientôt pleine, assombrissant le camp dans une semi-obscurité. Le félin remarqua alors son lieutenant qui inspectait les fortifications. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête respectueux. Pendant plusieurs instants, il ne put détacher son regard de la sentinelle, admirant la force de celle-ci. Perdu dans ses pensées de nouveau chaotiques, Elle ressurgit. Il secoua la tête, refusant de Lui prêter attention. Son image s'imposa à lui. Il se leva précipitamment, la queue en panache, et sortit à toute allure du camp. Il ignora le miaulement interrogatif du chat surpris et se dirigea vers la clairière. Il ralentit doucement, son souffle formant un petit amas de buée dans l'air frais de la nuit. Le cœur tremblotant, il prit une grande inspiration avant de lever son large museau vers la voûte des arbres. Il ferma les yeux, respirant les effluves humides de la forêt. De la mousse. De l'humus. Un rongeur. Quelques fougères. Son odeur... Il rouvrit brusquement les paupières, cherchant autour de lui la présence réconfortante et tant attendue de Cette féline. Le chat tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception lorsqu'un nouveau courant d'air n'apporta rien de plus que les senteurs de l'automne. Sa gueule s'ouvrit pour pousser un miaulement de désespoir muet. Soudain, il fut pris d'une inspiration. L'eau. L'eau lui avait toujours permis de trouver des solutions. Et même s'il la redoutait quelque peu, l'eau allait le sauver encore une fois. S'élançant au galop à travers les bois, le matou perdu sembla retrouver un regain d'énergie.

L'ombre sortit des fougères en dérapant dans la boue fraîche. Haletant après sa course folle, il contempla la semi-obscurité du lac. Il n'y avait alors ni bruit, ni mouvement. Ne sachant que faire et n'osant troubler la sérénité du lieu, le matou s'assit et se lécha une patte, pensif. Une feuille morte se déposa au centre du lac. Elle fut suivie par une forte bourrasque de vent qui fouetta la surface de l'eau, créant ainsi une myriade de vaguelettes qui vinrent s'écraser sur le rivage. Le félin sursauta et frissonna lorsque qu'une des vagues lui atterrit sur les pattes. Le vent avait, en plus d'avoir mouillé le chat, également repoussé les nuages, dégageant ainsi la voûte céleste.

Le clair de lune illumina le paysage. La forêt se nimba d'une teinte mystérieuse ; les arbres se balançaient encore dans les derniers coups de vent et semblaient vivants. Les feuilles se rassemblaient en formant une tornade fascinante. Il promena son regard devant la vision stupéfiante de cette forêt qu'il croyait pourtant connaître si bien. Puis il prit conscience que le lac était la toison argentée. L'eau reflétait chaque étoile, chaque ancêtre. Il s'avança et grimaça lorsque ses pattes entrèrent en contact avec la froideur de l'eau. Il baissa son museau lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait leur parler ; il n'était ni chef, ni guérisseur, ni élu. Il n'était qu'un simple guerrier. Alors qu'il fixait le lac, les yeux dans le vague, il remarqua la rivière alimentant le point d'eau. Elle semblait appeler le matou. Il céda à l'appel et s'approcha timidement. Le cœur en émoi, il s'aperçut qu'elle était auréolée d'argent. Il se précipita alors vers la source, ne se souciant plus de tremper son pelage épais. À peine était-il arrivé qu'il sentit les larmes le submerger. Dans le brouillard, tel un fantôme, une silhouette argentée posait sur lui un regard empli de douceur. Elle sembla ronronner d'amusement lorsque le guerrier, bouche-bée, s'emmêla les pattes et tomba dans la rivière. Aérienne, elle posa sur le matou son museau de brume sur la truffe humide de son bien-aimé. Un miaulement étouffé sortit de la gorge de ce dernier.

« ... Rivière d'Argent... »

Le guerrier gris approcha sa tête du cou de la guerrière, reniflant la tendre odeur de celle-ci, et fourra son museau dans le pelage de la femelle. Cependant, il fut déséquilibré par l'absence matérielle de celle-ci. Un sanglot déchira la quiétude la nuit. Rivière d'Argent, esprit depuis de nombreuses lunes, posa le bout de sa queue évanescente sur le nez de son ancien compagnon. _Ne pleure pas..._ semblait-elle dire. Le félin renversa la tête pour miauler sa rancœur envers ses ancêtres.  
« Pourquoi me l'avoir prise ?! Vous n'aviez pas à la rappeler si tôt... Je l'aimais tellement... Et je l'aime encore maintenant... »

Le matou regarda la femelle avec adoration. Il ne pouvait lui dire que depuis ce jour, il était lui aussi mort. Il avait dû rester. Pour leurs petits. Pour son clan. Leurs chatons avaient été sa seule consolation, mais aussi sa malédiction. À cause d'eux, il n'avait pu rejoindre la jolie chatte qui était en face de lui. À cause d'eux, il revoyait sans cesse la mort de la jeune mère. Et puis il avait commencé à apprécier la vie de nouveau. Et elle était de nouveau morte. Le portrait craché de son ancienne compagne, sa fille, tuée à cause d'une prophétie envoyé par leurs ancêtres. Il avait alors tout perdu. Encore. Son clan, sa famille, ses amis. Il ne lui restait qu'une vie qu'il aurait aimé lui offrir. Une vie qu'il aurait préféré rendre il y a de cela des lunes.

« Que puis-je faire.. ? Je suis si fatigué.. Laisse-moi te rejoindre.. Laisse-moi te toucher une dernière fois, te sentir une dernière fois, vivre avec toi... »

Elle était là. Juste en face de lui. Ses magnifiques yeux l'observaient avec tant d'amour... Il leva la patte pour ne traverser une silhouette faite que de brouillard... Si proche. Et pourtant si lointaine. Elle n'était qu'une image du passé. Le fantôme de sa bien-aimée qu'il avait tué ! Son amour interdit avait eu raison de la vie de cette merveilleuse chatte. Elle ne méritait pas un tel sort. Mais c'était de leur faute, n'est-ce pas ? De sa faute. S'il avait su se retenir, elle serait encore en vie, heureuse, dans son propre clan. Ils n'auraient jamais connu le grand amour, mais... Aurait-ce été si grave ? La vie de la femelle qu'il aimait n'était-elle pas plus importante qu'un amour si fugace ? Elle avait rendu la vie en donnant le jour aux fruits de leur romance. Son cœur s'était brisé. Il avait alors voulu tout abandonner. Se laisser aux bons soins de la forêt et laisser son cœur se reposer enfin en paix. Il avait cependant redécouvert un nouveau souffle lorsque les deux chatons réclamaient son attention. Soutenu par son fidèle ami, il renaissait. Doucement.

Rivière d'Argent le tira de ses sombres pensées, l'air contrariée. Elle ne souhaitait que le bonheur du guerrier gris. Ce dernier embrassa les prunelles de sa dulcinée du regard et murmura dans un souffle :

« Ne pars pas... Je t'en prie... »

Elle secoua la tête ; elle ne pouvait rester. Retenant des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus verser, elle pressa une dernière fois son museau avant de reculer petit à petit. Son cœur déjà mort explosa une nouvelle fois face à la panique de son amour. Elle ne put que lui adresser un signe de queue avant de disparaître, totalement.

Et Plume Grise, consterné, la regardait s'effacer peu à peu dans la brume. Un coup de vent plus tard et toute trace de brouillard fut balayé. Elle avait définitivement disparu. Une nouvelle fois. Le félin leva la tête ; la toison argentée était de nouveau recouverte d'épais nuages. Il resta ainsi. Longtemps. Il contemplait la dernière demeure de chaque chat en espérant s'y retrouver par miracle. Il revoyait dans chaque cumulus le pelage de sa défunte compagne.

L'aube approchait à grand pas. Le soleil sortait progressivement de sa torpeur, illuminant le ciel d'une lueur rougeoyante. Un félin approchait du guerrier gris. Il reconnut les pas de son ami. Celui s'arrêta à ses côté, silencieux. Il était reconnaissant à ce dernier de ne pas l'accabler de question. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, profitant de la faible chaleur de l'astre de feu.

Le félin gris fut le premier à troubler le silence.

« Elle était là... » murmura t-il d'une voix faible, brisée.

Son ami s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pelage contre pelage.

« Je le sais. » Il donna un petit coup de patte au guerrier gris, « Allez, viens, il est temps de rentrer. Je parierai ma fourrure que tu as attrapé froid ! »

Le matou de flammes ronronna doucement. Plume Grise plongea ses yeux dans ceux, incroyablement verts, de son meilleur ami. Il ne put qu'acquiescer face à la vérité de ces paroles. Il prit alors conscience de l'engourdissement qu'il ressentait dans ses pattes. Étoile de Feu le poussa du museau pour qu'il se relève.

« Allez espèce de cervelle de souris, on va devoir aller réveiller Œil de Geai et à cette heure-ci, il ne va pas être de bonne humeur. » Il grimaça à cette idée.

« Que fais tu là ? » murmura le chat transi. Il eut soudain le besoin irrépressible de se confier à son ami. « Elle était là... Elle était là et je n'ai même pas pu lui parler ! » Il reprit quelques instants plus tard. « Je ne suis qu'une ombre, Étoile de Feu. Pourquoi viens-tu me chercher encore et encore ? Je ne mérite pas une telle loyauté. »

Le matou orange s'arrêta à quelques pas du félin brisé. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il s'assit, ne prenant pas garde à l'eau froide qui s'infiltrait dans son pelage. Il répondit calmement :

« Tu es mon ami. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je serais toujours à tes côtés, à veiller sur toi. J'ai promis à Rivière d'Argent de ne pas te laisser la rejoindre trop tôt. Là n'est pas ta destinée. »

Il leva le museau vers le ciel bientôt bleu clair, cherchant les dernières traces de la toison argentée. Le soleil embrasait sa fourrure, l'auréolant de majesté. Il miaula alors avec une trace de moquerie :

« Et puis, si je ne suis pas là, qui va t'aider à attraper des souris lorsque tu seras trop vieux pour bouger ton arrière-train ? » Ronronnant, il donna un coup de patte au chat gris. « Allez, rentrons avant que tu ne décides de te noyer. Je dois rejoindre la patrouille de l'aube et tu dois aller te faire chouchouter dans l'antre du guérisseur. »

Comprenant cependant que le félin gris avait besoin d'être seul, Étoile de Feu repartit dans la forêt. Plume Grise était toujours immobile, les mots de son ami résonnant encore dans son esprit. Il comprit alors qu'il se trompait. Il se trompait depuis des lunes et se rendait malheureux. Il n'était peut-être pas responsable de la mort de Rivière d'Argent. Elle était morte, heureuse de lui offrir des minuscules chatons. Ces chatons lui avaient donné un nouveau départ, un nouveau but, une nouvelle vie. Il avait toujours été soutenu. Dans le clan de la Rivière. Dans le clan du Tonnerre. Ils étaient tous sa famille.

Une nouvelle résolution dans le cœur, des souvenirs heureux plein l'esprit, le félin releva son museau, non en signe de désespoir, mais en signe de renaissance. Il n'était pas seul. Il n'avait jamais été seul. Il avait sans le savoir recommencé une vie. Millie était sa nouvelle compagne et s'il ne l'aimait pas autant que Rivière d'Argent, il était heureux de l'avoir trouvée. Elle méritait toute son attention, et pas les quelques bribes de tendresse qu'il s'autorisait parfois à lui offrir. Gonflant son pelage, il trottina lentement hors du lac. Pensif, il s'ébroua. Devait-il rejoindre Étoile de Feu ou aller directement voir Œil de Geai ? Sachant que son ami lui faisait confiance, il repartit vers le camp du Tonnerre. Frigorifié, il dépassa les fortifications. Le camp vaquait à ses occupations habituelles. Tempête de Sable mangeait en compagnie de Pelage de Poussière. Les chatons chahutaient devant la pouponnière. Sortant de la tanière, Millie apparut, inquiète. Elle se précipita vers le guerrier gris en ronronnant. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle toucha la fourrure encore dégoulinante du matou, puis elle fronça le museau avant de lui donner un coup de langue, rassurée, entre les deux oreilles. Il sentit une chaleur enfler dans son poitrail. _Il n'était pas seul, il n'avait jamais été seul_. Il lui donna un petit coup de tête rassurant avant d'entrer dans l'antre du guérisseur. Ce dernier grommela lorsqu'il émergea du sommeil. Observant d'un œil encore ensommeillé le guerrier trempé, il soupira quelque chose à propos des stupides cervelles de souris qui ne savaient pas rester en bonne santé la nuit. Plume Grise agita les oreilles, amusé. Tout avait toujours été comme il fallait dans le clan du Tonnerre, et ce malgré toutes les difficultés. Et tout irait toujours bien. Chaque membre de ce clan y veillait. Après tout, le clan était leur famille, bien plus que les liens du sang. Chacun y mettait du sien pour que tous survivent, pour que tous vivent. Étoile de Feu les guidait pour que chacun soit heureux et en bonne santé. Que lui fallait-il de plus ? Ne nuisait-il pas au bien-être du clan ainsi ? Il affaiblissait son clan, ses camarades, mais surtout sa famille.

Se faufilant discrètement hors de la tanière du guérisseur sous le regard amusé d'Œil de Geai, il observa l'éveil de son clan. Tempête de Sable s'était relevée ; elle s'étirait consciencieusement avant de sortir chasser. Elle salua Cœur Blanc et lui proposa de venir avec elle. Toutes deux quittèrent la clairière, croisant par la même occasion une patrouille de nuit. Flocon de Neige resta un peu en arrière, le temps qu'il salue avec un bonheur évident sa compagne. Sortant de la tanière des apprentis, les deux novices du clan du Tonnerre se chamaillaient gentiment ; non loin d'elles, Feuille de Lune les observait, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Le clan s'éveillait. Les ronronnements envahissaient le camp. Il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à entacher ce tableau lorsque Cœur Cendré le regarda avec tristesse. Depuis la tanière des anciens, Poil de Souris le fixait avec une forte intensité, comme si elle connaissait l'importance du moment que le matou vivait. Il redressa ses épaules massives. L'heure n'était plus aux lamentations. C'est ainsi que Plume Grise se décida à effacer ses regrets. Il devait contribuer au fonctionnement de son clan pour qu'il continue à bien se porter. Oui. C'était pour cela qu'il décida d'arrêter de se voiler la truffe et de se ressaisir. _Il vivrait !_ Il repensa à tous ceux partis trop tôt et songea avec tristesse ce qu'il aurait fait subir à son clan. _Pour Rivière d'Argent. Pour Jolie Plume. Pour Étoile Bleue. Pour Cœur de Lion. Pour Croc Jaune. Pour Museau Cendré._ Pour tous ces félins partis trop tôt et qui resteraient à jamais dans les mémoires de chacun. Leurs vécus seraient à jamais contés aux chatons à venir. La perte d'un être aimé faisait mal. Plus que mal. Elle déchirait le cœur et brisait l'esprit. Cependant, elle permettait aussi de se rendre compte de l'instant présent. Si sa relation avec Rivière d'Argent avait été coupée brutalement, elle avait aussi contribué à le renforcer lui. Il avait élevé leurs chatons avec amour. Tendresse. Il leur avait enseigné ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait vécu. Que les appartenances à un clan ne définissaient pas le félin. Que chacun méritait d'être écouté. De cervelle de souris, il avait mûri. Il sentait d'ailleurs le poids des lunes sur son échine. Pourtant, loin de l'abattre, ce constat lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait supporter la perte de tous leurs amis. Après tout, ils vivaient en lui. En ses camarades. En son clan. Et pour certains, ils étaient connus dans chaque clan. C'est pour cela qu'il vivrait, pour elles, pour eux. Pour raconter à tous leurs histoires si brillantes. Chacun méritait de connaître la vie de leurs ancêtres. Mais surtout, il se devait de vivre pour lui. Pour la rendre fière. Il rouvrit les yeux ; une nouvelle détermination se lisait dans son regard. Il rejoignit Œil de Geai avec une nouvelle assurance. Le guérisseur grogna pour la forme, satisfait que son patient soit enfin guéri malgré son rhume naissant.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture.

Tout comme l'abus de chocolat, l'abus de review est bon pour la santé. Et en plus, c'est meilleur pour la ligne (sauter partout, c'est du sport) !


End file.
